<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A 221B Christmas Poem by ginny0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918178">A 221B Christmas Poem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612'>ginny0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at 221B.  Sherlock, John, and Rosie spend it together, as a family, of course!  For Kat's Sherlock Xmas 2020, several prompts included:  Fire, presents, London snow, tree, family...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sherlock Xmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A 221B Christmas Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mind, for some reason this past week, was not allowing me to think in a narrative style, so I could not even attempt to write a ficlet.  But as I worked through the week, stanzas and rhymes and different scenes kept popping into my head.  I finally had to stop and begin to jot them down.  I haven't written poetry in decades.  Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a chill in the air at 221B.<br/>Sherlock lights the fire, John makes the tea.</p>
<p>The stockings are hung, count them, there's three.<br/>Little Rosie is dancing around the sparkling tree.</p>
<p>They watch out the window, the snow all a-glitter.<br/>Sherlock to himself thinks,  "What a beautiful Winter!"</p>
<p>The gifts are dispersed, Rosie's laughs are contagious.<br/>She tears open a box and shouts "How outrageous!"</p>
<p>A big book of mysteries, fake blood, a stethoscope.<br/>She just can't believe it, her hope beyond hope!</p>
<p>Her eyes all aglow as they open their gifts, John holds up a jumper.<br/>Sherlock tries to look miffed.</p>
<p>His face changes quickly, into a grin.<br/>He's holding up pictures Rosie drew just for him.</p>
<p>They're all in these pictures, Rosie, John, and himself.<br/>Why, there's even one with Sherlock dressed up as an elf!</p>
<p>The clock strikes midnight, they tuck Rosie in bed.<br/>She wiggles and giggles as they both kiss her head.</p>
<p>The flat is a mess, it's a might frightful sight.<br/>No matter, they smile, it's been the most perfect of nights!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my little Christmas 221B poem.  I hope you and yours are safe and well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>